Delilia Moore
by Dililia Moore
Summary: My name is Delilia Moore. I became a vampire in 1995 at the age of 13. A vampire named Mary changed me when she was dying with thirst. I live in a world completely surronded by humans yet I have never tasted human blood. This is my story. Please R&R!
1. School

**Hey,**

**my first fan-fic. Plan to make it long. I need help with the name of the fan-fic. 'the story of delilia moore' sounds kinda stupid. K bye!!**

**Prologue**

My name is Delilia Moore. I was humanly born in 1981. I became a vampire in 1995 at the age of 13. A snow-white demon named Mary changed me when she was dying with thirst (Ironic huh..). I live in a world completely surronded by humans. I have never tasted human blood, even as a newborn. I am a vampire and this is my story.

I smelled the scent of human blood. My throat hurt with the burn. I hadn't hunted for a while. I stalked through the busy school halls. My supersonic ears hearing a student whistle under his breath.

"Damn, she is hot. Why does she gotta be so stubborn though. Hold my seat in English, I'm gonna try my Jason Charm", he said to a couple of his idiotic friends. They walked inside English leaving just me and Jason, just as first bell rang and I got to my locker.

I hated having to go to school. I was 69 for Pete's sake. Mary thought it was good for me. (Let's see her go through junior high 24 times....) I turned around as one of my many hated admirers walked toward me.

"If I could rearange the alphabet, I would put the letters U and I together real close", Jason said.

My throat was on fire with him so close and it wasn't a good thing.

" If you wish to stay alive, I suggest you stay away from me today", I breathed.

I let go some of my oxygen and sniffed more, inhaling the delicious human scent more than air.

"Does that mean I could come back tommorow", he said with his version of a coy smile on his face.

"Let me re-phrase that. If you want to stay in one piece, keep away from me forever.", I said straight to his face.

"Ah, come on baby, don't be like that. We both now how much you want the Jason. Don't be like that, beautiful.", he said, moving closer to me.

I accidently growled, as I was used to do when someone annoyed me(Mary). He flinched.

Suddenly my thirst was more than I could hold. I snapped at Jason, going for his throat. He yelped and I remembered my breath, I ran from the hall out the doors and then remembering Jason, I cursed my stupidity. I raced back and used my vampire gift on him. I rearranged his mind, changing things. He now would remember things like this, that I had again refused his offer and asked him to tell administration that my throat hurt(not a lie) and I left for the day.

Finally free I raced through the forest next to the school and ran home.

**so you lyke? you dont? review and get a preview!!! Nuthing is 2 harsh!!! Sorry its super short!! I have chpter 2 up. chpt 1 and 2 should be combined but it doesnt really fit. chpter 3 should be up either 2night or 2morow**

**-Delilia**

**ps. you might not get it...my name isn't delilia. I am the writer I only put delilia moore as the writer to make it seem more real!! I hate it when authors name characters after themselves. k bye!! :) **

**or Pp.s- Delilia's gift is that she controls memories**


	2. Home

**hey again,**

**chpter 2 is uppppp!!! It started completely from chpter 1. K, time 4 u 2 read!!**

**-yasmin**

Rushing through the forest, my head dizzy from the thirst. I spotted some elk and was forced to deal with one of them for now.

_I _prefered moose. Mary thought hunting humans was horrible. She was a nurse in the civil war back when she was human. She lived in Philadelphia and had a husband and two sons. She voyed that as long as she lived, we would not taste human blood.

Mary and I would go into Montana(best moose there) and hunt for a couple days. Just thinking this helped my body but my throat still burned feverishly. I was in the towns distance, humans distance. Living in smalltown Doltaro, was nice. It wasn't rainy just always cloudy, which was good for the whole glittery skin thing.

Finally I saw our small, forest colored house. I walked in tired with desperation.

"Mary...I need to hunt.. now", I said, my throat feeling very much like it did when Mary bit me there.

She saw my expression and understood, quickly grabbing a cup of moose blood from the cellar.

Mary had lived long enough and lived through enough precaustions to only need to hunt about once a year. Knowing that I still needed to she kept a handy storage of blood in the cellar. I hated drinking the blood old but it would do. I drank quickly the drink taming my parched throat.

I wiped the exess from my mouth then turning to Mary.

"Oh, no! Your eyes are red again. We should go once the weekend hits" , Mary said

"Now", I whined.

"We have to get clean clothes and what about school?!?", Mary exclaimed.

"Screw school, just because you no longer have to hunt, doesn't mean I don't", I said with my eyes closed, wishing I could scream but was to weak. The smell of human still lingered in my nose. Every breath reminding me of my growing thirst.

"Try to control it, honey. I can't leave now, Eve would be too lonely", Mary whispered, encouragly.

I snarled in fury. Of course, Eve was the problem here. Mary's pathetic excuse for a pet.

"Oh, the horror, Eve Alone! THE DAMN HORROR!!", I hissed my voice escalating upwards.

"I told you that he was going to be my priority for a while and you could leave BUT you didn't want to!!", Mary calmy spoke.

Eve was a dog, well now a vampire dog. Mary had been experimenting with animals, trying to make vampire pets. I thought it was a horribly stupid idea but Eve is actually cool. Well, when she's not trying to bite you she's cool. The only problem is that if we leave her alone for more than five hours she'll attack any living, or frankly non-living thing in sight.

"Dililia, don't be like this.", Mary sighed.

"I'll go myself", I said

"Fine, I'll go but Eve is coming", Mary reasoned.

I inhaled sharply. I might as well agree, if I don't Mary will use her vampire gift of persuasion on me. I considered allowing Eve to hunt with us...she could run as fast and Eve did enjoy moose blood as much as I did.

"O.K, but we leave now", I said, the burn returning. My anger at Mary had zeroed it out for the moment but it was returning.

Mary smiled her beautiful angel smile. Her auburn hair glinting under the artificial light. Her liliac eyes bright with exciment, her face absolutley glowing with happiness. Mary's features were much different than mine, she had long auburn hair, I had shoulder lenth dark brown hair. Mary had strange lilac eyes, I had boring old green eyes, occasionaly red. She was long and slender and I was short and petite. She claimed to be my sister, since she was twenty-four she couldn't exactly be my mother, stepsisters. Our parents apparently died in a car accident in Africa. Huh, it happened much differently...

"All right then, road trip time!", I yelled. We exachanged a look, Mary nudged Eve and then we were running.

**I no the end is really corny and i will tell u marys and delilias story soon. Maybe 4th chpter. Im putting up chpter 3 now. I already have chpter 4 thats when u see edward, jasper and emmet but i havent typed it yet. Its still on my yellow pad. :( hope u lyke if u dont make my day review e n way(hey that rymes)!! LOL i feel bubbly 4 sum strange unknown reason. U guys must LOVE that i dont rite in im lingo in my story!! k gtg**

**-yasmin**


	3. Hunt

We ran and ran, Eve panting in happiness. We came by some of the deer I found early. Our appetizer. My body tensed though when I realized Eve _was_ slowing us down. After two days of running, we should have been in Montana by then but Eve had to stop and drink water. As a vampire Eve had all the characteristic's as one, except she had to drink water as well as blood. She couldn't live off of _actual_ dog food, she had to have blood. After the fourth stop in Ash River, Wyoming, I had to talk to Mary. We had hunted a bit but Colorado didn't have _that_ much to offer and Wyoming was nice but I wanted moose.

"Mary, Eve is slowing us. You can't deny it", I said. Thank God, Eve doesn't understand English. If she did I probably would have been bitten twice as much and twice as hard with all the things I've been saying about her. _**(A/N don't you worry the Cullen boys will be here soon, you obssesive, crazy fangirls)**_

"I know", she whispered. I know she was wonndering whether Eve was going to become another Spot, our old dog. _That _would be a shame. I sort of grown on Eve.

"Don't worry about it, we're hitting the Wyoming border, then it's sweet hunt Colorado!!", I exclaimed, feeling guilty about bringing up Eve's problem with keeping up with our speed.

"Your right, only about another couple of miles or two", Mary said just as Eve finished her water.

PASSING the Colorado border line was like heaven for my senses. I suddenly became alert of the wild life around me. Twenty or so miles ahead, the moose were moving South. Perfect. I looked over to Mary and she nodded.

I sprinted and finally saw my target. Atop the mountain, was a mountain lion wrestling a huge moose. That thing was sure to fufill my thirst, but then something suprised me. Another creature jumped out from behind the ledge and attacked the mountain lion. Two others came from behind and clapped, a large blond haired man and a slightly smaller blonde man. The one killing the mountain lion had dark hair with a strange bronze tint. After finishing the mountain lion, he was going to start on my moose.

I was there in five long strides.

"NO!!! That's MINE", I yelled, the last word coming out with a growl.

They all looked at me in shock.

"Get off my moose", I bellowed. I was sure my eyes were gleaming red and that they could see that.

The first one who was about to feed off my meal, put his hands up.

"We mean no harm, we were just hunting", he said.

"HEY, Edward! Who gives her complete right to that moose, huh? And I'm pretty sure we can take her out! What is she 12?", the huge blonde one said with a laugh.

I snarled, my teeth bared.

"Oooh, Scary! Man, that girl's got just as much power as little Alice back at home", the big one retorted again.

"Shut up. She might be a newborn, that would explain her eyes and want for the moose", The other one said.

I snorted. "Ha, I'm not a newborn. I'm just really thirsty", I snapped

I didn't know who Alice was and I couldn't give a rat's ass. I wanted my moose. But...that big one is right, they could probably could kill me easily.

"We aren't going to kill you, and you can have your moose", Edmund or Edward or whatever said. **_(A/N *Insert Edward fangirls shrieking and chanting 'IM A BRUNETTE!' or 'BLONDE IS WAYYY BETTER EDWARD!!' or SCREW BLONDES AND BRUNETTES, REDHEAD IS THE WAY TO GO!!*LOL)_**

I slightly relaxed.

"How old are you?", that last one said. He had honey colored hair and had a southern accent. **_(A/N *Insert Jasper fangirls screaming and chanting 'I LOVE SOUTHERN PEOPLE!!!! IM WHITE TRASH 2!!!'* LOL)_**

"In vampire years or human?", I asked.

"Human", he anwsered.

"15", I said bumping it up almost two years.

"She's only 13", Edward said with a smirk on his face.

Huh? How did he know that?

"Vampire Gift", he said with a note of smugness.

"Your not the only one with a gift.", I said.

"Hmm, you can see my memories, erase and create as you please and in total completely crap up my mind....impressive", Edward said.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is Jasper", he pointed to the smaller guy," and this is Emment", he pointed to Hugey. **_(A/N*Insert Emmett fangirls screaming and chanting 'BE MY TEDDYBEAR EMMETT!!')_**

Jasper held out his hand. I looked at him curiosly then took it. Edward did the same. We all looked at Emment.

He sighed. "Pleasure", he said holding out his hand . He obviously wished I was older so he could fight me or something.

"Yeeeaah...", I said. There was an akward silence.

"Sooooooo, what are you doing in Montana, all by yourself?", Edward asked.

"I'm not alone and I needed to hunt.", I said. The words reminded me of my thirst back. They all looked suprised at my words.

"It's not that diffucult. I. Need. To. Hunt. Was I clear enough?", I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh! We weren't suprised by _that_, I just thought I heard you say that you weren't alone", Jasper said.

"I'm not. My step-sister and my dog are here with me-", Just on cue I heard howling.

"Speak of the devil", I muttered.

"Your DOG?", Emment said, confused.

"Yes my dog. DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT!?!?", I yelled.

Goodness, these were stupid vampires.

Suddenly the howling grew louder, accompanied by lots of growling and snarling.

I moaned. "Eve", I said.

I ran to the clearing where I had left Mary and Eve. The three other vampires followed me. Eve was being held back by Mary. There were four extra people in the meadow. Four humans. A woman was screaming as another put some sort of cream on her leg. She was bit. Eve bit her.

**(Ha!!! I left u on a cliffy!!! I was gonna finish the chapter like this but I truly hate it when authors do that sooooo...............I'm gonna be nice. Heres the rest...:)**

Eve's venom is not poisonous. It just stings for an hour or so. My thirst was killing me with these humans here. I couldn't take it.

"Mary...", I said, my eyes bright red. She saw and waved me away, her way of telling me to go. Emment **(Did I sspell his name write?)** went over to Mary and grabbed Eve's makeshift leash (A piece of old rope), holding her back a lot better and probably easier. She looked at me and then nodded, confirming her control over the conflict.

I ran to the moose. I got to the mountain side where it was and kicked it in fury. The carcass was already old, the blood no longer good.

"UGHHH!!! Nothings going my way!!", I yelled.

I ran into the forest opposite of the clearing where the humans were. I suddenly heared the trees whooshing, the breeze to large to beonly mine. Suddenly a glint of bronze and honey was put into my view. My GOD!! Didn't these guys have anything better to do than stalk me now!! I got enough of this from the thirty year old creeps, who follow me home everytime I take the long way instead of running.

"Don't you losers have anything better to do than stalk me!?!??!?", I screamed. I was shaking in fury. I was still running though.

"Well, we wouldn't want those thirty year old creeps bothering you, now would we?", Edward whispered in my ear.

I gasped in shock and fell face-first into the moist ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!", both vampires were on the floor pounding with laughter.

"You got dirt in MY HAIR!!", I yelled. My hair was deaply coated in mud and dirt.

This only made them laugh harder. "Just like Rosie", Edward chortled out.

I dashed off, finding a band of moose. Wonderful, something to let my anger out on. I attacked the first one, tearing a sliver of skin. I then sank my teeth in the moose. I held it tight. One hand on the moose's head another on his neck. I drank ravenously, when finoishing that one, throwing the corpse and attacking another.

Hslf an hour later, my mind felt free. The thirst was extinguished for now. Now I had to go backto Mary and phyco dog Eve plus Hugey, mind freak and other guy who I haven't created a mean nickname for yet. Joy.

**Hey,**

**thats the end of chpter 3. chpter 4 will be up soon!! PUH LEASE review. oh and help me pick a mean nickname for jasper!! I am sooo mean!! I actually LURVE the Cullens!! GTG**

**-yasmin**


	4. The Cullens

I ran through the forest and looked down at my clothes. They were covered in blood; completely drenched.

"GOD!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!", I screeched.

"So I'm mind freak huh? Best you got?", Edward said, surprising me again. He was wearing a stupid smug look.

"Leave me alone! Now I can't even go back to the others cus' my clothes are drenched!", I yelled.

Edward came over to me and sat down on a tree stump.

"What's wrong?", he said, concern filling his stupid golden eyes.

"Oh! What's wrong! OH! WHAT"S WRONG! Well, I come for a hunt, hoping to get some good moose! I find the perfect moose and a mountain lion, that I could fight and then suddenly three cocky vampires get in my way! I have a super long unnecessary conversation with them, my well-deserved fight with a lion and my moose are gone and then I hear EVE! I get to Eve and I find out that she bit a human! As I haven't had my food yet, I have to use all my self-control so I don't kill the humans right there! Now I can't even go and find out what the problem is since my clothes are covered in blood! And look, the sun is coming out!!", I rant, the last sentence filled with sarcasm. It was true, even though we were out here at about 4:00AM, the sun was now coming out.

"Well, I'm sorry about interrupting your meal and about your clothes just wear my jacket on top, it won't show.", Edward said kindly.

"Thanks", I said as I took his jacket.

"What are we going to do for the sun though?", I asked.

"You change people's memories, so just change theirs",he said with a note of DUH! in his voice.

"Right! That would make some sense", I said.

"You ready to go back to the others", he said.

"Yeah", I replied, nodding.

"Ok, then let's go! I warn you though I am extremely fast, you probably can't keep up!", he said, teasingly.

"Yeah right!", I said, confidently.

"Ready-Set-GO!", he said as we both sped off into the forest green

About twenty seconds later we were back.

"You win", I said, slightly out of breath that I didn't need.

"Ha! Edward Cullen is victorious once again!!", he yelled, his hand posed in the air.

"Whatever, ya sore winner", I muttered.

"Someone's got a monster of green in their_ tummy!!"_, he annoyingly sang.

"You guys! Come and help! Mary can't calm Eve down!", Emmett yelled.

"K, I got it", I replied, walking towards the little group of vampires.

I knelt down and started petting Eve's head.

"Eve...come on..calm down, we don't want a fight now do we? Calm down Eve...relax, relax. Good Girl! Whose a good girl? You are! you are!!", I said, standing up while Eve whimpered. Eve then also got up and barked. TThe Cullens were wearing slightly amused smirks on their faces. I scowled and turned to Mary.

"Good girl, Eve! Mary where are the humans?", I asked, Mary and the others were glittering under the light and it would take alot to get this ot of the humans minds.

"Oh, they left a while ago", she replied.

"But, But their memories!-", I started.

"I convinced them to pretend this never happened", Mary said, non-chalantly.

"Jasper, also helped", she added.

"Yeah, whatever", I said. I was really looking foreword to using my gift. I wasn't liking that Mary had warmed up to the other vampires so quickly.

"Well, did you and Eve hunt? I want to head home. I can deal with deer for the next decade or so, I guess", I said.

"Yeah, we are done...but the Cullens invited us to their home in Washington. They think their father Carlise would love to see Eve", she stated. I looked at Mary with a blank look on my face.

"Us. Go to Washington", I said, disbelief covering my face.

"Yeah, you can go back home if you don't feel up to it, of course!", Mary added quickly, reading my face.

"Ummm...well I guess I can go", I said.

"Great! We can leave right away!", Emmett said.

"Yeah, lets go then", I said. Great. Now I got to go to Washington and have some vampire dude I don't know poke and prod Eve. I'm having a WONDERFUL day, amn't I?

**So what do u think? I have 46 hits so far and only 8 visitors and only 1 measly review! *fake cries* PLEASE add onto your favs and tell your friends! I'll have any one of the Cullens give her a signed autograph and a BIG bear hug from Emmett!!! Luv yas!!**

**-delilia**

**P.S. I need a beta reader 2. So no any1 4 the job just review!! nother thing do me a favor and hit that button down there! The green 1 or is it purple whatever hit the review button! I dont care if ur gonna diss me out or declare your love just rite sumething PLEASE!!!!**


	5. I'm going 2 DELETE THIS STORY MUST READ!

HEllo,

yeah so I got only 1 review. yeah pathetic...this story has been here for over 5 MONTHS!!!! I have a life outside of fanfiction and I write only because I no people are reading this. Its like an author riting a book that one person buys...that author isnt going to rite the sequel unless more people review on her book. I really want to finish this story but I'm not going to if no one is going to read it. SO read and review for the sake of Delilia Moore. please! I was even planning on having Delilia being fought over by Alec and Seth and another human character, they were going to go to the wedding and be at the birth of renesmee, so yeah it was going to be pretty damn cool. But u people cant rite three words to me(it was good/bad) even though I've written over 5,000 for u. it really sucs 4 me.

-delilia(not my real name)


End file.
